


A Fortunate Meeting

by ShepHawke



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU where Kise's a fortune-teller and Aomine's a pro basketball player, Fluff, M/M, attempt at philosophy, but mostly it's still fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepHawke/pseuds/ShepHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I see~...” the man sitting at the opposite side of a small round table over-dramatically waved his hands above a glowing glass sphere.</p><p>Aomine Daiki had no fucking idea what was he doing at a fortune-teller place, and yet there he sat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fortunate Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, English is not my native language and I don't have a beta-reader.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!)

“I see~...” the man sitting at the opposite side of a small round table over-dramatically waved his hands above a glowing glass sphere.

Aomine Daiki had no fucking idea what was he doing at a fortune-teller place, and yet there he sat. The small chair he was occupying was indeed small, and Aomine thought that it perhaps was small even for a person of common size, let alone a big dude such as himself. It creaked every time the pro basketball player moved even a little, and the glowing sphere buzzed a tiny little bit, and all those totems and amulets and shit that covered walls and the medium (or whatever he was) himself where somehow unnerving and, well, Aomine was bored to hell and very close to losing his cool attitude here. That last syllable the fortune-teller pronounced lengthened for some time, followed by a pause with some more waving. His hands had a ton of rings and bracelets that jingled slightly. Slightly because the movements of the man's hands were very smooth and... elegant? Aomine was never good with epithets (heck, he wasn't even sure if it was the right word). The person in front of him had long fingers and quite large hands – it'd be easy to hold a basketball with hands like that. The arms were long, too. The sharp lining of muscles could be seen even under layers of robes of different colours and fabrics. Shoulders wide, chest broad – the fortune-teller was most definitely tall. _Wonder if he's any good at basketball..._

“...that you had no intention of coming here when you did so,” suddenly sad the “magic dude”. Daiki was a bit startled since he practically fell asleep there from all those hypnotizing hand-waving-stuff. _Gee, how'd you guess?_ “I also see that you're a skeptic and do not believe in fortune-telling to begin with,” the man in front of Aomine crossed his arms and put his elbows on the table, looking deeply into the tanned man's eyes. A lot less magic around him now, he finally looked like a person. If you do not mind that ridiculous hood that covered half his face and those robes and jewelry and the room... and, well, everything except for the person's voice and pose. “But even without supernatural gifts one could tell that there is something in your life that you would prefer to be some other way,” he raised an eyebrow. Daiki just noticed that he had most incredible yellow eyes – unless the dude wore lenses or something. When there was no answer, the man in front of Aomine asked directly. “Care to share?”

The basketball player considered it for a bit. Why'd he come here in the first place? He didn't even know. What was wrong with his life? He had it all good, all the way he always wanted it to be. Basketball, fame, money, awesomely hot chicks in whatever numbers and at whatever time he wished. So, what was it that he'd prefer to be different?

Never been one to talk about _feelings_ and stuff like that, he decided to just roll with what he had right now and have some fun.

“And how could you tell I didn't wanna come here, I wonder?” he asked with a confident smirk, spreading legs wide and quirking an eyebrow.

“Because usually people who come here intentionally have something to ask,” answered the medium not dazed at all, returning a practically identical smirk. “You, on the other hand, was silent ever since you stepped in and seemed... unknowing”.

A bit too close to the truth for Aomine's liking. “Of what?” he asked, trying not to let goose bumps spread all over his body.

The stranger narrowed his eyes just so and calmly replied, “You don't know”.

O'key, here go goose bumps. 

Aomine smirked yet again, regaining control of his emotions and asked nonchalantly, “How does one become a fortune-teller? Do you study somewhere or something?”

The man looked at Daiki first with an expression saying _Are ya kiddin' me or somethin'?_ But after no reply what-so-ever decided to answer with a deadpan voice. “Yes. There is an International University. Exams are a bitch to pass”.

“I bet,” Aomine leaned forward and caressed his chin with the index finger and the thumb of his right hand. “And what does one do as a fortune-teller?”

“Well, unless you look realistically, which I do not...”

“What do you mean, realistically?”

“Like a... witch... or something. Don't interrupt, you asked the question in the first place!” The stranger childishly puffed his cheeks for a brief moment in discontent (which was kinda cu-- what?), but then resumed with a casual voice. “Usually the people who come here are ladies with low self-esteem. For them to tip me enough for eating meat couple times a week, all I gotta do is smile charmingly, which is easy since I do everything charmingly, and maybe drop a compliment somewhere there in the fortune-telling”.

“I thought magicians don't tell their secrets,” noticed Aomine while smirking even wider, pleased with how he got the person in front of him to drop the act. And you know what, he kinda liked the guy underneath all those layers.

“Well, I have only been working in the department for a couple of months, maybe I didn't get the memo with all the rules yet,” he then shrugged and swinged back on his chair, balancing on only two of it's legs. Not something you'd expect a medium to do, to say the least.

An idea just appeared in Aomine's head, and he was never a one to think on things too long, so he just blurted it out. “Say, what do you think about ditching all those fortunes o' yours and going with me to a bar or something?” And after a small pause he added with a shrug “I'm buying”.

In response, the stranger pulled one of the long loose sleeves to reveal the watches on his wrist. Daiki almost chuckled on the ridiculousness of the scene, but then the fortune-teller straightened the sleeve again and waved his hands above the sphere, humming a bit.

“The spirits... are saying.... O'key, I'm not repeating that. Screw the spirits anyway, what do they know about life, right? They're dead! I will gladly go with you...” an over-dramatic pause after that was over-dramatic, but then he coldly said, “...Aomine Daiki”.

The tanned man's face stilled, and so did his heart, for a second, and then he quietly noticed with a husky voice, “I never told you my name”.

The crooked smile that appeared on the person's lips sent chill down Daiki's spine, when he answered, “I see a lot of things.” The man then yet again made a dramatic pause before cheerfully adding, “Like, on the telly and newspapers and stuff! Hell,” - he swinged one of his (note: long, long) legs up and put the foot on the table, “I even have your name snickers and everything!”

If Aomine resisted laughter before, he couldn't now. He chuckled, and while he did, the fortune-teller in his name snickers commented, “I know, right? If this ain't fate, I don't know what is.”

“Yeah,” Aomine grinned warmly, for some reason he felt really good right now, and then asked while standing up from the damned chair, “So are we going or what?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, wait a bit,” came a hasty reply, when the fortune-teller rose up too. Tall, pretty much as tall as Aomine (maybe just slightly shorter) just like the basketball player guessed before. The man in the meantime took all the jewelry off of his hands and carelessly tossed them on the table. He then pulled all the robes off of himself with one move. Underneath he wore a simple black ¾ sleeved v-neck with something like a pink flower on the chest and some dark skinny jeans. Simple clothes, anyone could wear 'em. While the guy was dusting off, Aomine had some time to look at him.

He appeared to be a natural blond with a silver earring in his left ear. And Daiki didn't have to be into guys to notice that _that_ guy was stunningly good-looking. It wasn't that clear before because of the hood, but now the tanned man could see that the features of his face were most attractive each on it's own, and like a bomb together. Lips were a bit feminine, maybe, but balanced by the strong jaw line, nose straight and skin smooth, eyes brightly golden with unnaturally long thick lashes... When was the last time Aomine was so enchanted by someone's face alone, throwing away genders? He didn't have time to think on that, since the not-a-fortune-teller-anymore hit the table with his foot (turning off the glowing sphere by that apparently) and headed to the door, which was right behind Aomine. He either didn't notice the reaction that was clear on Aomine's face or decided not to show any reaction to that himself, so he just opened the door and looked at Daiki, smiling brightly and saying:

“Name's Kise Ryouta”.

Aomine finally snapped back to reality and answered, trying to seem as cocky and careless as possible, “Aomine Daiki”.

“Yeah, I know,” that bastard laughed a bit after that, noticing how the tips of the tanned man's ears slightly reddened.

“Right”.

Daiki finally left the small room and went outside, waiting for Kise to lock the door.

“I've never been at this district,” said Aomine after they walked a few steps from Kise's working place. “You know any good bars near?”

“Nope,” the blonde shrugged. “As I said, I've only worked here for a few months, haven't really hanged around much. But I can assure you that there are no decent places of any kind three blocks around”.

“How'd _you_ end up here, then?” The tanned man looked around, the place was a dump. Dirty streets, suspicious-looking alleys, graffiti everywhere. The whole ghetto-atmosphere didn't really go well with the grinning ball of sunshine that was walking beside him.

“It's a long story,” Kise smiled with his lips alone, looking somewhere in the distance.

“I've got time,” shrugged Aomine in response, somehow really curious.

“You did strike me as more of a listener. Alright, let's make a deal”.

“Are you gonna make me sign some spirity contract?” Aomine's eyes widened in mock fear when he added, “Oh, God, are you the Devil?”

Kise laughed loudly, but then a bit maniacally and grabbed Daiki by his broad shoulders.

“Yes,” he hissed in his ear. “Getting basketball prodigy’s souls is my favorite hobby!”

“Quit spitting in my ear, man,” grunted Aomine pushing the blond away. “Anyway, what kinda deal did you mean?”

“I'm not really into alcohol, so how about you buy me an ice-cream and I tell you all~ about my life and how I got to where I am now? Maybe you'll learn something, I don't know”.

“Ice-cream? Really? You're cheap”.

“You'd be surprised of how often I hear that,” Kise laughed, but there was bitterness that Aomine didn't like. But he answered nonetheless:

“Sure. Ice-cream it is, then. Lead the way”.

So they went to a small convenience store a few buildings away, making meaningless small-talk while they walked. It was easy to converse with Kise, Aomine thought. He was open and bright and... _affectionate_. Not towards Aomine in particular, maybe, but to everything around. He seemed like one of those people who loved the world and whom the world loved back – a complete opposite of Daiki himself. Especially during last years of his life. The basketball player was more self-centered than before, his ego so big he didn't care to build connections of any kind. He wasn't selfish to be exact, he was still kind of... kind somewhere inside, maybe. He just didn't have anyone to be kind or anything else like that with. No partner, no real friends. He was cool with his teammates, and he still had Satsuki and Tetsu, yeah, but they didn't talk nearly as much as back when they were kids. So... it was just Aomine Daiki.

In the meantime the ice-cream was bought and quickly eaten even before two men got to some kind of a small pretty pathetic-looking park. It was also lifeless, discount the trees and some squirrels here and there. They were the only people around, occupying a lone bench hidden from the main pebble roads of the park. The bench was facing an almost dried-out pond with some green spots of flora at the shoreline. The water was glowing with the orange light of the sun close to dusk, making everything look slightly prettier than it actually was. Except for Kise, who sat so near Aomine could smell his perfume. To say the man was slightly prettier in the rays of golden light would be a horrible understatement. He smiled at Daiki with his perfectly white teeth and asked if there was something wrong with his face for Aomine to stare like that. Bastard knew pretty well there was _nothing_ wrong with his face, but he didn't need to hear that. So the tanned man just rolled his eyes and muttered something incoherent sounding annoyed.

“A deal's a deal,” he said after. “I bought you the ice-cream, now tell me how'd you find yourself as a fortune-teller at the age of... what, twenty-three?”

“I'm actually twenty-six, so thank you,” - he smiled now less mockingly and more warm and it kind of... melted Aomine's heart a bit. But when the received information sunk in he blurted out before he realized what he was doing:

“You're older than me?”

Kise got startled a bit, since he was just about to say something, but then quickly got his composure back and answered with a shrug:

“I turned last month”.

“Oh,” - so he wasn't _that_ much older, just two months or so. Why was that important anyway? It wasn't. “Whatever, don't change the subject!”

“Uhm... _You_ changed the subject”.

“Tcch. Just--”

“Alright, alright, calm down, big guy,” Kise rose his hands up in surrender. “I'll tell you the whole story, as promised.

I was born as the youngest child of three, the only boy, too. I was raised in love and happiness, there is no sad childhood story behind my back. It was all well, school was fine, sports were never a challenge since I was an unnaturally quick learner, so I tried pretty much all of them trying to find a passion. Didn't. One of my sisters got me into modeling business when I was thirteen, I liked it there, but it bored me just like everything else did eventually. Girls – I could have any, so I did sometimes. Modeling taught me to please people, to look... desirable no matter how I felt. And that habit sticked with me for a bit, dictating my behavior. Dad got me into University I didn't really want to attend and on my second year I got fed up with everything. So I left. Didn't take any baggage, didn't call, no goodbye-note. Just opened the front door and stepped outside”.

Aomine listened with more attention than he expected of himself, looking at the dreamy curve of the pretty pink lips.

“It was like a breath of fresh air. I understood that day that I can't be tied up. Steady life, it chokes me. I worked at a traveling circus, which is cliche as fuck, I know, but I wanted to and so I did. At summers I hanged out at the sea-side, teaching people to serf and during winters I worked as a barrister at cozy warm coffee-shops. I also was a dog-stylist, a go-go-dancer, a plain waiter, a nurse, a chef-cook's assistant, a salesman at a bookstore and countless other weird professions. And I truly love my life that way”.

The blond was looking somewhere inside the pond the whole time, but now he turned to Aomine, looked into his midnight eyes and said happily:

“The only things that will always stay with me are the ring in my ear, the wind in my hair and the freedom in my lungs”.

Daiki gulped at the proximity of the other man's face and asked huskily:

“So... you do whatever you want and never regret it?”

“Why would I? I wanted to do it. In the end, the things we regret the most are the ones we _didn't_ do,” his smile was mischievous and it clouded the tanned man's mind with something he didn't quite grasp.

“And, say, if I had something I wanted to do right about now,” Daiki leaned a bit forward, closing the distance between their faces, “you'd encourage me to do it?”

Instead of answering, Kise pressed his warm soft lips into Aomine's, breathing with heat on the tanned skin. Daiki made an undignified noise and he was about to get upset with himself for that, but Kise moaned quietly and all thoughts just flew out the window, leaving Aomine's mind blank with nothing but hoards of butterflies and daisies and sparkles and what not.

It was a closed-mouth kiss and Aomine was not a virgin teenager, so he shouldn't have felt _so_ happy after something relatively as innocent as that, but he _did_ feel freakishly happy and light and better than... ever.

“See?” said Kise smugly, looking as happy as Aomine felt. “Sometimes it's good to do things on a whim, just because”.

“You know...” Daiki tugged one of the golden locks behind Kise's pierced ear. “I never got my fortune-telling. I did pay”.

The blond chuckled and brushed their noses together while answering:

“I see... that today you will have a fortunate meeting”.


End file.
